Mister Météo donne chaud
by Catirella
Summary: [Petit OS hors série… Le temps si prêt bien...] ... Le nouveau présentateur Météo a une façon de finir sa présentation bien à lui ! Et il donne chaud... Très très chaud... YAOI...


Titre : **Mister Météo donne chaud**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na ! … **Ni les marques de la grande distribution mentionnées dans cet OS. **

Couples : A venir. Ne pas tuer l'auteur, bien que...

Genre : AU/UA

_Bêta, Noan :_

_J'adore cette histoire._

_Déjà sur msn, je m'étais bien marrée mais là c'est le must !! XDDD !!_

_Je suis bien contente qu'elle l'est enfin écrite !!_

_J'espère que vous y prendrez autant de plaisir que moi à la lire !!!_

_Bonne Lecture._

_Noan_

**Note de l'auteur Catirella :**  
_Écrit le 17/19/20 novembre 2006._

_**Alors.  
Cet OS est parti d'une conversation via msn avec Noan dans la nuit du 16 au 17 novembre 2006.  
Je lui ai dit que j'aimerais bien écrire un OS avec Duo donnant la Météo à sa façon bien sûr, en incluant des slogans remanié à sa sauce (terme exact employé sur mon message : débile)**_

Et que Heero le regardant devant sous écran télé.  
J'ai commencé à lui envoyer des slogans et ça a donné à la final.  
**ÇA…  
**Les marques des produits ne sont pas de moi mais pas contre les slogans OUI.  
Bonne lecture et pour certaines ou certains éloignez vous peut être des claviers ! ( Pensez au bavoir aussi … Noan)  
Bisou.  
**_Catirella_**

- **_PUB _**-

Pour info : Au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas. Nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

**Mister Météo donne chaud**

**

* * *

**

« _Bonsoir à vous tous en ce mois d'octobre les températures saisonnières restent encore relativement douce_… »

Heero assis en boxer sur son canapé regardait le nouveau Monsieur Météo depuis bientôt 4 mois. Magnifique spécimen de la gente masculine, bien qu'en le regardant uniquement l'on pouvait douter de son sexe.

Fille ou garçon voila ce que Heero s'était posé comme question en levant les deux sourcils en synchro parfaites.

Mais dès qu'il avait ouvert la bouche et ce, malgré une voix douce et suave, le doute ne subsistait plus

Un mâle.

Sûrement le dernier de son espèce car c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait une chevelure aussi long chez un homme normalement constitué.

Ses mains étaient gracieuses à aller et venir sur la carte en fond où il faisait son show avec un sourire à éblouire un mal voyant. Et Heero était des plus respectueux avec ces personnes pour en avoir dans sa clientèle comme le disait son ami Quatre.

Quatre pour qui le marché des affaires n'avait aucun secret.

Et Trowa connaissait tout les secrets et points sensibles du corps de Quatre.

Mais là nous nous éloignons du sujet.

Donc Heero, pratiquement tous les soirs à 20h45, regarde la météo présenté par Duo Maxwell.

Et surtout attendait avec impatience la fin pour écouter le slogan du jour de ce " Baka natté " comme il aimait à l'appeler.

Et justement le voici :

« _Et comme tous les soirs mon slogan_…_Le **Nutella** c'est sympa_. _Alors n'hésitez pas_... _Léchez vos doigts comme moi_... _Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée et je vous donne rendez vous demain soir_… »

« Baka… Kuso… Je le hais… »

Et Heero soupira.

Le pire, c'est qu'il savait qu'à chaque fois il se faisait avoir et un nouveau RDV avec les toilettes et la veuve poignet l'attendait.

Le lendemain Heero était à l'heure et Duo aussi, dans un magnifique costume noir.

Heero était assis sur son canapé un verre de soda en main.

Il vient juste de rentrer du boulot et se délectait de la vision que lui offrait " Mister Météo ". La presse locale avait fait un sondage sur les présentateurs les plus Hot actuellement au petit écran et " Mister Météo " avait la première place depuis 1 mois.

Heero avait été tenter de se prêter au jeu de téléphoner pour lui aussi donner son choix, mais la raison avait été la plus forte sur la folie passagère de se montrer comme fan lui aussi de " Mister Météo ".

Ah le moment attendu de tous, le fameux slogan du jour de Mister " Baka natté ".

« _Ce matin en prenant ma douche je me suis dit_… »

« C'est pas vrai rien que son sourire me fait bander c'est pas normal ! »

« _Lorsque le savon **Dove** glisse sur ma peau je ne peux retenir mon plaisir à cet instant_. _J'ai l'impression que de la soie caresse mes courbes et une aide pour le dos ne serait pas de trop_… _A vos savons_… »

Heero ferma les yeux et posa sa tête en arrière sur le canapé.

« Il va me tuer, ce n'est pas possible avec ses slogans plus chauds les uns que les autres… Il me fait parler tout seul en plus ce baka… Kuso. »

Heero soupira.

« J'ai plus qu'à prendre une douche froide une fois de plus… Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr ce baka m'énerve… »

Le lendemain, malgré la saison, le temps était toujours très doux.

Heero arriva de justesse et se précipita sur la télécommande et par la même occasion manqua de s'étaler au sol en glissant sur un tapis.

« Punaise… »

Heero, télécommande en main à moitié sur son canapé des suites de sa glissade improvisée, encore avec veste et chaussures appuya sur le bouton de mise sous tension…

« _et mon slogan de ce soir_… **_Haagen-Daz_**… _Ahhhhhhhhhhh une incitation à la luxure_… _C'est froid, mais chaque cuillère vous insuffle une vague de bien être et de plaisir intense et lorsqu'il fait chaud comme aujourd'hui c'est encore meilleur_… _Bonne fin de soirée à vous tous_. »

« … ! … Couchez les hormones… »

Heero se redressa et alla directement dans sa salle de bain. La journée fut chaude et pas que la journée !

Trois jours plus tard, Heero était de nouveau devant sa télé en petite tenue. Samedi soir, enfin une soirée où il allait être au rendez-vous. Son travail lui avait fait manquer son pseudo tête à tête avec son baka.

« _Le temps s'est rafraîchi d'un coup couvrez-vous chaudement_… »

« Non sans blague je n'avais pas remarqué ! … »

Et Heero leva les yeux au ciel.

Et son moment tant attendu arriva…

« _**Sodebo** mon repas préféré_… _Une bonne pizza bien chaude et croustillante à souhait_… _A deux c'est mieux, car moi mon appétit grandit, c'est trop bonnnnnnnnnn **Sodebo**_ … »

« Et merde… J'ai envi de lui maintenant… Hn ! Nan d'une pizza. Je mange jamais de pizza… Ce mec est contagieux en plus d'être sexe et hot je le déteste. »

Le jour suivant, au moment de la météo, son téléphone sonna.

« Hn ? »

« _Heero, c'est Trowa, on se fait un bowling vendredi soir tu es partant ?_ »

« Hn, je peux pas je bosse… »

« _ENCORE_… »

« Quatre je suis pas PDG moi et là vous me dérangez, salut. »

Et Heero raccrocha au nez de ses deux amis.

« Tu es un peu pâle ce soir Tenshi. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de parler seul à la fin… »

« _Hum hum_… _Nous avons enfin un temps d'automne et les températures chutent de plus en plus_… »

« Il a pas l'air bien… »

Heero l'observait en buvant sa soupe instantanée réchauffée quelques instants avant au micro-onde.

« _Petit slogan du soir_… _Avec le beurre **Président** rien n'attache et ne colle. C'est parfait pour un petit creux entre deux tranches d'une miche de pain_… »

« Peux faire mieux, mais c'est chaud quand même. Je me demande s'il est conscient de ce qu'il provoque avec ses phrases plus ambiguës les unes que les autres… »

Le soir suivant, Heero arriva trempé. Le temps était encore plus pourri que ce que Mister Météo avait prédit. Un temps à ne pas laisser un chien dehors. Même pas son pire ennemi.

Heero retira son manteau et posa son sac près de la porte d'entrée puis une fois déchaussé, alla mettre en route sa télé.

Le téléphone sonna…

« QUOI ? »

« Houla ! Mauvaise journée ? C'est pour vendredi tu es sûr que tu ne… »

« CHANG TU FAIS CHIER J'AI PAS LE TEMPS LÁ. »

Heero, les sourcils froncés, fixait son écran plat après avoir un peu trop brutalement reposé son combiné téléphonique.

« …** _Candia_**... _Hummmmm, je ne m'en lasse pas_... _C'est doux et j'aime me lécher les lèvres après un grand verre de lait bien frais_… _Bonne soirée_… »

« Kuso ! Il est aussi blanc qu'un verre de lait ! Déjà qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de couleur.. »

Le lendemain, Heero arriva en courant chez lui. Il se gara de travers dans l'allée de son pavillon et jura en voulant ouvrir sa porte de maison qui devait lui en vouloir pour ne pas y mettre du sien.

Et une fois devant sa porte, commença à être en colère après l'équipe télévisée pour ne pas voir que son baka n'était pas au top de sa forme sauf pour son putain de slogan qui, là encore, fit réagir son anatomie.

« **_Milka_**… _Alors là_… _Le chocolat, mon pêcher mignon_… _Je veux bien faire la marmotte moi et sucer avec délectation et lenteur pour faire durer le plaisir jusqu'à épuisement_… _De la tablette_… »

« J'ai ce qu'il te faut sur le corps… »

Heero se frappa le font.

« Une douche chaude et la veuve poignet, là j'ai trop froid pour une douche froide. »

Et le téléphone qui sonna encore.

« Nan demain pas ce soir… La douche… »

Vendredi soir.

Heero, habillé, était confortablement installé dans son canapé les mains jointes en espérant que son anatomie se calmerait ce soir sinon il était mal si son portable sonnait.

« Il a l'air d'aller mieux… »

Duo était souriant et comme à l'accoutumée, donna la météo en professionnel et le moment de son slogan arrivé, Heero était des plus attentifs.

« _J'adore sucer une **Choupa Chups**_. _Bien que pour tout vous dire je préfère encore plus être sucé_… ! … _Pardon_… _Vous voir sucé ces petites merveilles sucrées aux multiples parfums, comme chaque homme_… … !… _Oye_ ! _**Choupa Chups** c'est_… _Je me sens pas bien là_… … … **_DUO !_** … »

Heero s'était levé d'un coup de son canapé. Mais il n'arrivait pas à sortir un son et fixait l'écran dans l'espoir que l'on dise ce qui venait d'arriver à Mister Météo.

45 minutes plus tard son portable sonna pour la premier fois de la nuit.

« Hn, je m'y rends de suite. »

15 minutes plus tard.

« Melle Schbeiker. Vous n'avez pas l'air malade ? C'est le bébé que vous attendez, il y a un problème ?»

« Madame et c'est mon frère qui est malade, mais comme il demeure chez nous j'ai donné mon nom. Suivez moi il est bouillant de fièvre et a refusé un médecin sur son lieu de travail mais c'est mal me connaître. Ça fait déjà plus de 3 jours qu'il est pâle comme un mort. »

Heero suivit la jeune femme enceinte environ 6 mois d'après Heero.

« Je vous en pris entrez. »

Heero pénétra dans la chambre et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il tomba sur Mister Météo.

« C'est votre frère ? »

« Oui… Cet idiot est malade depuis 3 jours mais fuit les médecin comme la peste. »

La jeune femme soupira.

« C'est mon petit frère et je m'inquiète beaucoup docteur et quand je l'ai vu s'évanouir lorsqu'il finissait de donner son slogan du jour, j'ai cru que j'allais accoucher avant l'heure. Il me tuera un jour. »

Heero sourit.

« Je n'en doute pas. Il doit lui même provoquer des attaques avec ses slogans. »

Hilde sourit.

« Oui… Et il ne s'en rend même pas compte. Il est très nature. Peut être qu'il se calmera lorsqu'il aura trouvé son âme sœur.. »

« Hilde. »

« Oui mon Didou je suis là. »

Duo le regard fiévreux fixait Heero avec méfiance.

« C'est qui ? »

« Le médecin. »

« NAN VEUX PAS T'AS PROMIS. »

« Duo sois raisonnable. »

« NAN… »

« Laissez nous je vais m'en occuper Mme Schbeiker. »

« Me laisse pas avec lui steuplaît… Hilde steuplaît… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne lui ferais rien à par peut être une piqûre. »

« NONNNNNNNNNNNNN… VEUX PAS… »

« Laissez nous… Et on ne crie pas jeune homme… »

Duo fronça les sourcils et glissa sous sa couette.

« _Méchant_. »

Hilde sortit et referma la porte derrière elle.

Heero sourit en coin.

« _Je vais bien m'amuser moi_. »

« Hein ? J'ai pas compris ? »

« Aller tout nu. »

« … ? … HILDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE »

Hilde resta derrière la porte et entendit son frère lutter contre le médecin, celui-ci lui dit d'arrêter son comportement de gamin. Un claquement sur une fesse nue. Et un « _WHOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_… _AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_… » de son frère qui venait sûrement d'avoir une piqûre. Et des pleurs, suivi de reniflement et puis plus rien.

Hilde attendit plusieurs minutes et ouvrit la porte doucement et sourit à la scène qu'elle a sous les yeux.

Duo était dans les bras du médecin et reniflait encore un peu mais blotti au possible, le nez dans le cou du médecin et celui-ci lui caressant les cheveux en lui disant « Chuuuuuuuuuuut, c'est fini… Il fallait la faire aller c'est fini… »

« Ça fait mal. »

« Je sais. Un gros dodo maintenant et demain je repasserais mais pas de télévision demain. »

« Voui. »

Heero l'embrassa sur le front et Duo sourit béatement.

Heero le laissa et alla rejoindre sa sœur pour lui donner l'ordonnance et l'arrêt de travail de 5 jours.

« C'est grave ? »

« S'il ne se repose pas, cela le deviendra. Il a attrapé un bonne grippe mais ce n'est pas le pire il m'a quand même dit qu'il avait été en contact avec une personne ayant eu les oreillons. Comme il ne l'a pas eu je lui ai fait une piqûre. »

« Je comprends mieux son cri. »

« Oui et il doit avoir un traitement à cause des oreillons, il vaut mieux être prudent. Donc comme je ne veux pas qu'une infirmière lutte je viendrais la lui faire tous les soirs. »

« Merci docteur c'est très gentil à vous. »

« Vous avez eu les oreillons Madame Schbeiker ? »

« Oui j'ai eu la chance de l'avoir petite mais pas Duo car il n'était pas encore né. Mon mari aussi l'a eu. »

Heero donna à Hilde les ordonnances et la feuille de soins avec le montant de son déplacement ainsi que l'arrêt maladie de Duo.

Le lendemain soir, Heero arriva vers 19 heures pour faire sa piqûre à Duo qui pesta sur Heero dès son entrée dans sa chambre.

La même scène que la veille et Duo se frotta la fesse claquée.

« Ça fait mal et la claque aussi. »

« Hn, alors il faut être gentil et ne pas chercher à me mordre. »

« 'Scuse… »

Heero sourit.

« Heero ? »

« Hn ? »

« C'est obligé les piqûres ? »

« Oui. »

« Pouuuuuuuuuuf, c'est pas juste toi tu vois mes fesses et moi je ne peux pas voir les tiennes. »

Heero lui murmura à l'oreille :

« _Dès que tu iras mieux, je t'invite chez moi et tu pourras même les toucher_. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Hn… Je n'ai qu'une parole. »

Duo s'installa un peu mieux contre le torse d'Heero.

« Ils sont tous comme toi les médecins de garde ? »

« Non… »

« J'ai eu de la chance alors. »

« Hn, moi aussi. »

Quelques semaines plus tard, un vendredi soir :

« "_A chaque jour sa Capote_"… _Ce slogan n'est pas de moi mais un chose est sûr, il faut toujours sortir couvert_. _Culbutez assurer lorsque votre compagnon est bien capoté_… _Et si vous avez comme moi rencontré votre PS_, _jouissez pleinement de lui_… »

Heero, derrière l'écran, était très mais alors très en colère.

« Je vais le tuer… Et c'est quoi PS ? »

1 heure plus tard.

« Heero c'est Moi WHOUAAAAAAAAAA… PS est en colère ? »

« **BAKA, tu te rendes compte de l'effet que tu procures pour ceux derrière leur écran et c'est quoi ce PS ?** »

Duo tout penaud l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

« Parfait Sexoman… Tu es mon PS rien qu'a moi… Je peux pas m'empêcher de dire mes slogans à la fin c'est ce qui fait mon charme… »

Et Duo fit des chibi-eyes à Heero.

Duo avait rapidement emménagé chez Heero et Heero n'était plus frustré des slogans toujours aussi chaud de Duo.

Et maintenant, le temps était toujours au beau fixe lorsque Mister Météo rentrait après son travail chaque soir.

_**FIN**_

Voilà fini.  
Á bientôt.

**_Catirella

* * *

_**

**Cet OS mérite-t-il une review ?**


End file.
